


Hammond's Guilty Pleasure

by LadyD16



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyD16/pseuds/LadyD16
Summary: The title is self-explanatory





	Hammond's Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes:

Written:  12-19-07

Season:  Jack is leader of SG-1, Daniel is part of SG-1; beyond that it would fit anytime when Hammond ran the SGC. 

Disclaimer: I won’t keep 'em; I just want to *play* with them. J

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Hammond rewound the tape to rewatch a moment that always made him chuckle.  

~~~

He'd recieved a message beforehand that had warned him that the drink that had been given to SG-1 had appeared tame but apparently packed quite a punch.  SG-1 had become extremely inebriated in a very short amount of time and not aware of it until it was too late.  He'd told his Boys to bring them home.  

From his view in the Control Room, there was very little that resembled Colonel O'Neill, a highly respected representative of the United States Air Force and excellent instinctual leader that first came back through the gate.  And judging by appearance, two of his team members, both considered highly-qualified professional individuals that had excelled among their peers, were just as bad off as their team leader.  

Jack staggered out of the gate first followed immediately after, if not haphazardly, by his team.  All except Teal'c, who watched but did nothing to assist in what occurred next.  Jack's hair was standing up, his shirt tail was hanging out, and his face was flushed.  He was finding it hard to adjust his footfalls to match the declining slope of the ramp, obvious by the way he was dangerously swaying with each step.  He abruptly stopped halfway down the ramp and waving his arms yelled out, "H-honeey, I'm m- m- mho-omme"  He had slurred every word.  Jack was smashed.  

Unfortunately, his two other team members who were holding each other up and caught in a fit of giggles had failed to notice that Jack had stopped.  What happened next could only be described as The Domino Effect.  

Dr. Jackson bumped into Jack, which caused Jack to loose his balance.  Jack sidestepped to regain it, which immediately destabilized Daniel who fell towards the ramp, but not before he grabbed for Major Carter.  Jack reached for Daniel at the same time Major Carter reached for Jack.  They bumped heads mid fall and both of them ended up sprawled on the ramp on top of poor Daniel with a mutual "Ooof."  Followed by a muffled "ow."  

Jack announced, "T-hannksss for the ttrip.  S-seeee ya next faaall".  A moment later, all of them were lost in fits of hysterical laughter, except Teal’c who appeared perplexed, if not annoyed.  

~~~   

Hammond laughed and sipped his whiskey - a small vice he allowed himself.  Then, decided it was worth one more viewing before sleep called.  

 

 


End file.
